The invention relates to a pivot bearing unit, having a pneumatic braking device (21) and a first and second bearing part (22, 23), which are rotatable relative to one another, wherein the braking device (21) is activatable by means of compressed air (36) via a compressed air supply line (10).
Axial pivot bearing units with a braking device for a stabilizing mounting serve the purpose for instance of horizontal pivoting motion of ceiling supply units in medical units in medical technology that are known for instance from German Patent DE 43 06 805 C1. The medical ceiling supply unit is used for moving medical equipment both horizontally and vertically in a room.